Nights With Randy
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Ayden is Evan Bourne's little sister she is now on the road with him. Will she listen to her brother and stay away from Randy Orton or Not?


A/N: This is a rewrite of A Wild Night With Randy...

Enjoy

The Wild Night With Randy

Evan Bourne is Ayden's older brother by a year and both are working with the WWE on the Raw brand. Evan is very protective of Ayden and doesn't like for the fact that she is even working with wrestlers or their personal assistants. Ayden is Ted Jr personal assistant and very good friends with Randy, Cena and a few others. Evan has never been happy that his sister was now working with the WWE, let alone that close to Randy Orton.

Ayden Bourne was walking the halls of the arena after the meeting with Stephanie McMahon and found out that both Randy and Ted had a signing that afternoon around 2pm and she was needing to be there as well. Most of the stars were already at the arena as it was going to be a busy day. Ayden was now looking for either Randy Orton or Ted DiBiase, she finally found Legacy's lockerroom and walked in the door as it was wide open.

"Hey Teddy." Ayden said as she sat down on the couch. Ted turned around when he heard her voice and smiled at her, then sat down by her and hugged her close.

"Hey yourself, why are you here so early?" Ted asked . Ayden looked up at Ted and smiled.

"I had a meeting with Steph and needed to talk to her about some personal stuff. She told me that you and Randy have a signing at 2pm and I have yet to tell Randy." Ayden said.

"What is wrong and Randy is sound asleep I just left our suite and Cody is out like a light in his girlfriends room." Ted said.

"I can't tell you till I talk to Randy, can I have your key so I don't have to pound on the door to wake him up please?" Ayden told Ted and laid her head on his shoulder. Ted reached into his pocket and handed her the room key.

"Becareful, Evan's room is next to ours." Ted said "I will keep Evan busy when he gets here."

"Always Teddy thanks. Oh Steph wasn't sure if the signing would work out it was a last minute one that was set up." Ayden said and kissed his cheek and stood up and walked out the door. After getting into her rental she headed back to the hotel and finally up to Randy and Ted's suite they always had. After walking into the room she said her keys down and smiled at Randy who was walking into the living room.

"Hey sweetie." Randy said as he crossed the room and wrapped Ayden up in his arms. "I missed you last night." Ayden laid her head on Randy's chest and let his heartbeat calm her down.

"Well I was with Evan last night, we got some pretty upseting news from home our dad isn't doing good, but I also got good news yesterday afternoon as well. So it was a good slash bad day." Ayden said "Can we lay down please?" Randy just nodded his head and led Ayden back to his bed and he stripped himself of his clothes then stripped Ayden of hers and helped her into his bed. "Not right now Randy, I do need to tell you something."

"Oh what is it you have to tell me?" Randy asked as he laid on his back and pulled Ayden to him. Ayden laid her head on Randy's bare chest and got comfy up against him.

"Well, you know how you stated the other night while we were making love to each other trying our hardest to be quiet. You said after we're laying down in each other's arms that I felt different. I didn't know what to say as I was in pure pleasure from us having sex. Well I had my doctor's appointment the next day and I found something out." Ayden said and smiled up at Randy. Who then rolled her to her back and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Are you telling me that we are having a baby?" Randy asked as he smiled down at Ayden then pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Ayden nodded her head in agreement.

"You know it honey, we are 8 weeks, I had no idea till yesterday. I wanted to slip away, and tell you but Evan was upset and so was I, but this helped me push through." Ayden said

"I'm sorry about your dad honey, Evan did come talk to Ted and I this morning and all. I love you babe and I will always be here for you and our baby." Randy said

"I love you too and thanks. Now made me forget pelase." Ayden asked and smiled up at Randy.

Randy claimed Ayden's lips in a sweet tender kiss before laying onto of Ayden "Tell me if it is too much pressure and we will adjust babe." Randy said before sliding into her depths.

"Oh RANDY so good, no you feel amazing." Ayden said while they began to make love to each other. Randy took it slow as he didn't want to hurt her or the baby. Soon both were lost in passion of making love to each other and Randy was now pounding in and out of Ayden's body both screaming out in pleasure "YES RANDY OH MY GOD YES." Ayden cried out

"OH MY GOD AYDEN YOU FEEL AMAZING." Randy yelled as they climaxed with each other and were laying there wrapped up in each other's arms when the door to the suite opened and Evan was now standing in the doorway of Randy's room and had a pissed off look on his face, Ted was trying to get him to leave. Ayden burried her face in Randy's neck who pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her to rest he would talk to Evan. Randy slipped his basketball shorts on under the sheets and pulled the covers up around Ayden and kissed her before slipping shirt on and walking into the living room.

"What the fuck Orton you are sleeping with Ayden?" Evan just blasted him.

"I wouldn't put it that way at all but yes we are sleeping together, she spends almost everynight here. I love her." Randy said as he sat down.

"You knew about this DiBiase and you didn't have the guts to tell me? Ayden get up and come with me. I knew this wasn't a good idea for her to be with the WWE." Evan said as he stood up and walked into Randy's room and shook his sister awake and told her to get dressed. Ayden told him to leave and she would be out soon. After getting dressed she walked out and sat down next to Randy and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ayden let's go." Evan said

"Um no. I am staying with Randy, I love him Evan." Ayden told him and she laid her head on Randy's shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Why the hell not? How long has this been going on?" Evan asked as he started to pace he hated the idea of Randy and Ayden together. Ted had enough of the pacing and sat Evan down.

"They have a good reason to be seeing each other. They love each other. You make either one upset, mad they will not only be upset with you but also in bad moods and trust me you don't want them in bad moods."Ted said.

"Thanks Teddy. Evan I have been with Randy for a little over two years now, since I started working with the WWE. I love Randy and we just found out that we are having a baby. Either you can be happy for us or hate the idea and never see your niece or nephew its up to you." Ayden said "But I am laying back down I am not feeling the best and I want Randy to join me." Ayden's phone started to beep and saw that it was a text from Stephanie and looked at both Randy and Ted. "Your signing that was at 2pm is cancelled." then stood up with Randy's help and they both walked into Randy's room and crashed out for a while. Evan just sat there in shock that his sister and Randy were sleeping together and they were having a baby. This wasn't right by anymeans. Ted knew that Evan had a lot on his mind and looked at Evan "Want to talk about it?"

Evan just looked at Ted and nodded his head "Then lets get out of here before Randy comes back out and rips us both to shreds. You and I both know that Ayden is happy and he only wants her happiness." Ted stated and together they walked out of the room and headed down to the hotel resturant and ordered breakfast and talked.

"Why Randy though? Did she have to go after the biggest player in the business?" Evan asked

"Evan you told her to stay away from him, only tryin to look after Ayden. That drove her into his arms. When she started out as our PA she didn't even look at Randy, she and I went out a few times, but it was clear who her heart was set on. She is happy with Randy, he hasn't looked at another woman in two years and he wont, he loves her as much as she loves him. Now that they are having a baby he will do anything to protect her and their baby." Ted said

"I can see that now. I want to know why she went against me. My parents only want what is best for her. I do as well." Evan said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Ayden will never tell you. After the news you dropped on us this morning she might open up a bit more. I am sorry about your dad being so sick. Just don't stress her out and realize that Randy is here to stay. Also let them cool off as if you question and talk to them now Randy wont be happy as he wants her happy and not stressed." Ted said

"When did you become so wise?" Evan asked

"Passed down from my dad." Ted said

While they were talking Ayden and Ryand were laying in bed after making love again. They were wrapped up in each other's arms. Randy was rubbing Ayden's back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Babe I love you and I have been wanting to do this for a few weeks now but keep backing out of it." Randy said as he climbed out of bed and reached into his bag. After climbing back into bed he snuggled up behind her and held out the little black box in his hands. "Marry me."

Ayden rolled to face Randy with tears in her eyes and kissed him on the lips and shouted yes. "Randy when?"

"Now, we are in Vegas we can grab Ted and his girlfriend Lacey and just go get married. I love you baby and our baby." Randy said

"Okay babe. I need to get a dress that will look right on me and all. You my dear think of everything. I will call Lacey and we can go shopping then meet back at 1pm how is that?" Ayden asked

"That is fine baby, go get your hair and nails down and I will meet up with the two of you soon. I will go and talk to Ted. I will get everything we need. Do you want to shop for my ring?" Randy asked

"No, you already have one that will work, I know you way too well, you bought a matching set when you bought my ring." Ayden said as she pulled on her panties and slipped her bra on. Randy pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her stomach that held their baby.

As the morning passed Randy talked to Ted and he agreed and then found Stephanie and talked to her she knew that Randy loved Ayden and would treat her right. Evan was sitting in a catering and didn't know what to think and saw Randy walk by. "Randy can we talk?"

"Sure I can for a few." Randy sat down next to Evan, he had no problem with him, he respected him and hope that Evan would see that Ayden is in love and would also see that he would never hurt her or their baby.

"I want to say I am sorry for flying off the handle with you and Ayden earlier. I can see how much you love my sister. I just never thought she would find love with the Viper." Evan said with a smile.

"You know Evan, I never thought I would find love with Ayden. When we met I was cold to her, I didn't need another little fan girl following me around. I quickly learned from talking to her she was nothing like that and we started to talk more, we have more in common than what everyone thinks. We complete each other." Randy said

"I can see that as well. I saw how you were with her this morning and I am happy for the two of you. Now why in the hell do you have a goofy smile on your face?" Evan asked

"I asked Ayden too marry me this morning and we are getting married this afternoon. Why don't you walk her down to me. I know that would make her happy and it would make your parents happy. Yes I have talked to your dad and mom they would love to be here but can't and will be throwing us a party in a few weeks when we are all home."

Randy said

"You think of everything don't you?" Evan asked Randy just smiled and nodded his head in agreement and got a text from Ayden saying she was ready but didn't have anyone to walk to her down to him. Randy told her she did and it was a surprise and they would see her and Lacey in a bit as they were meeting up at the chapel in a bit. "Come on man you need a dress shirt and a nice pair of jeans very informal."

"Randy I can't leave right now." Evan said

"Yes you can Evan its clear just be back her by show time all of you." Stephanie said as she walked up to the two who were talking. Evan just nodded his head in agreement and the two took off. Randy shouted thanks to Stephanie and knew that he would be introducing his wife on the show that night. It wasn't long and Randy and Evan were walking up to the little white chapel and Ayden was surprised to see Evan with Randy. Evan pulled Ayden into a hug and held her close and told her he was sorry for yelling at her this morning and that he was walking her down to Randy. It wasn't long and soon Randy and Ayden were married and sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

Over the next few weeks Ayden was now showing in the pregnancy and both her and Randy were thankful that it was nice and smooth and after finding out what they were having a boy they found the perfect name. "Jackson Randal Evan Orton" but hadn't told anyone but her dad of the baby's name before he died. Everyone was happy for the couple, and it was nearly 7 months into the pregnancy when they lost Ayden's dad to cancer. It was a sad day for Evan and Ayden who clung to each other while they buried their dad. Alicia was in tears as she hugged both of her kids. That evening after the funeral Ayden was resting on the couch in the living room and Randy was bringing her some tea as she wasn't feeling the best and put her legs over his lap and he was rubbing her calves as she had been in heels for most of the couldn't help but smile at her daughter and son in law. After walking into the living room she pressed a kiss to Evan's forehead and hugged him, then smiled at Ayden who was dozing off and then smiled at Evan. "The three of you have been wonderful. Randy please take Ayden home to get some rest tonight. I will be okay."

"No mom we aren't leaving." Ayden said quietly "We talked and we are staying here tonight." Randy nodded his head in agreement and placed a hand on the baby.

"Sweetheart you need to be home resting not worrying about me." Alicia said "By the way what did you two find for a name?"

"We did. " Randy said "We would like to wait till he is here to say the name but today it feels right to tell everyone. Babe go ahead."

"We picked out the name Jackson Randal Evan Orton." Ayden said and smiled at her mom and brother.

"That is a strong wonderful name. I am so happy. Did you know your daddy's middle name was Randal honey?" Alicia said with tears in her eyes. Evan sat down next to his mom and hugged her close.

"No I didn't mom, I wanted to name him after daddy who had always been there for me and told me to chase my dreams and find a man who would treat me with respect and love me for years to come. I did with Randy." Ayden said with a a smile.

The next few weeks everyone spent time together and getting ready for the new

arrival in the family. Elaine and Alicia threw a wonderful shower for Ayden and Randy. Evan, Ted and Randy got the nursery ready and hung his name on the wall above the crib. Ayden was now in her 8th month and doing great, both she and Randy couldn't wait to have their son in their arms. The next two weeks passed quickly Ayden was up and getting ready for her doctor's appointment and Randy was just stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Randy walked up behind Ayden and kissed her bare shoulder and she turned around and kissed him on the lips then shoved him on to the bed and ripped the towel off of him and climbed on top and slide down onto him.

"Hmm baby what are you doing?" Randy asked

"Taking my husband. You kiss me, touch me I want you, its been this way since we got pregnant baby." Ayden said as they rocked their way to their releases .

"You are wonderful baby and feel so good." Randy said as he placed his hands on the baby and was kicked right away. "I love you babe."

It wasn't long and the two were headed towards the doctor's office for her check on the baby and after seeing the doctor they were walked over to labor and delivery Ayden had gone into labor. It was nearly 7 hours later that they were holding their son Jackson in their arms. Ayden was sitting up in bed holding Jackson with Randy on the bed next to her his arms around her. Family had been up to see the newest member of the family and both Elaine and Alicia were in love with their grandson.

"I am so proud of you Ayden. He is perfect." Randy said

"Yes he is and thank you for helping create him." Ayden said as she smiled up at Randy who kissed her on the forehead.

"You my dear helped as well. I love you babe and you too Jackson." Randy said and Ayden handed Jackson over to Randy and smiled as he held his son close.

It was a few days later when Ayden and Randy arrived home with Jackson, family was there to greet them and help around the house. Ayden just laid Jackson down in his crib and watched him sleep for a few minutes. Randy walked in and places his hands on Ayden's shoulders and finally pulled her away and down to their bedroom and told her to get some rest. Randy laid down with her and they both rested. That evening when Randy heard the baby starting to wake up and fuss he slowly got out of bed and pulled his shorts on and a shirt and walked down to pick up his son and wasn't shocked to see Evan holding his nephew and watched him change his nephew and held him close.

"He is perfect Randy just take care of them both." Evan said as he spotted Randy standing in the doorway.

"You know I will Evan. Here let me take him, Ayden is waking up and wants to try to feed him again." Randy said

Evan handed his nephew over and told Randy that he would see them out on the road once everyone was cleared to travel. Randy said see ya later and walked down to the mater bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Ayden and she took her son and started to feed him. Randy couldn't help but smile at the sight of his wife and son.

It was a few weeks later the three were back on the road. Randy was loading his bus and then helped Ayden and Jackson on and they were taking off to join everyone else out on the road.

"Randy did you grab his blanket?" Ayden asked as she walked into the bedroom to look through his bags.

"I did honey its in the front of the bus, why babe?" Randy asked as he brought Ayden to his chest and held her close. "I love ya babe. Maybe Uncle Evan could keep Jackson one night while I take you out for a night."

"I will talk to him once we get to the hotel. I am going to lay down for a bit and rest while Jackson is napping join me?" Ayden asked as she stripped down to her tank top and panties.

"I can do that babe. Let me tell the driver we are going to lay down and grab his blanket and I will join you." Randy said and kissed Jackson on the forehead and smiled as he watched his son sleep. Randy grabbed his blanket and laid on him and soon joined Ayden in bed and they both drifted off till they arrived in the next city where the show was taking place.

It was nearly three hours later Randy was waking up and rolled to pull Ayden to him but the bed was empty and he stood up and stretched and looked over at the crib and saw that it was empty as well and walked to the front of the bus and smiled when Ayden was feeding the baby and watching TV. "Look Jackson daddy is finally up."

"Ha ha funny sweetheart how is he?" Randy asked

"Good babe. I talked to Evan he is more than willing to keep Jackson for the night and we can go to dinner and have a night ourselves." Ayden said "We are ten minutes from the hotel. Also our rental is there waiting on us as well."

"Oh okay good. I will help you and Jackson up to our room unless you want to get lunch first then head up?" Randy asked

"Lunch then head up." Ayden said

After having lunch Randy and Ayden headed up to their room and saw Evan going into his and he just shook his head at the couple hoping he would be up all night with them being together. Little did he know Ayden wasn't cleared yet and they were just going out to a very romantic dinner then back to their room and son.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the rewrite!


End file.
